1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an oil based dentifrice, and more particularly to an oil based dentifrice which includes a source of vitamim E and which may be encapsulated in an edible capsule.
2. Prior Art
Anhydrous toothpastes including an oil component are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,824, issued Apr. 13, 1971, inventors Echeandia, et al., discloses an anhydrous toothpaste having an oil component in an amount up to about 35 weight percent which may be used as a vehicle for water incompatible enzymes and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 2,089,529, issued Aug. 10, 1937, inventor Behr, discloses an anhydrous, acidic toothpaste having an oil component in an amount of about 49 weight percent.
Among the disadvantages with prior known, anhydrous toothpastes having oil components therein have been an unpleasant mouth feel when used, often interpreted as an oily sensation, and a reduced shelf life with respect to conventional, hydrous toothpastes due to the tendency of the oil component to oxidize and become rancid.